Tuesday Night Date Night
by Mc Parrot
Summary: Tuesday nights for takeways and sex had become the thing they did. They both knew it had nothing to do with love.


Tuesday Night Date Night.

I'm taking a leaf out of Mattmetzger's book and expanding on an episode I've previously posted. In this case this expands on what Ianto mentioned to Jack in Hand on my Head and Hole in my Heart. It's not necessary to read that to understand this. Really it isn't, lol

Warning Ianto/Tosh explicit sex (nothing to do with Jack but he's okay with it – if that makes you feel better). I've been having a bit of a "fling" with the idea of Ianto and Tosh and decided I really like it. They have such a dynamic between them that I think this scenario is perfectly possible. (and isn't there something wonderfully wacky about this fandom when you feel you have to warn about het sex!)

Summary: Tuesday nights for takeways and sex had become the thing they did. They both knew it had nothing to do with love.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Nearly every week, ever since the episode with Mary and the mind reading pendant, Ianto and Tosh had a Tuesday night date. If you had asked them why Tuesday they both would have said that they had no idea, that it had just happened that way, but they would both have been lying. They knew why Tuesday very well.

Jack had sent Mary into the sun on a Tuesday. Ianto had gone around to visit her that night and they had got very drunk and maudlin together. Ianto described it as "rat arsed" drunk, Tosh preferred not to describe it at all. They'd ended up naked and wrapped in a duvet on the living room floor and had an awkward and yet somehow life affirming attempt at sex. As they'd drifted off to sleep Tosh had mentioned something about needing to do this again some time. Ianto had grinned and murmured "Same bat time…" Tosh had giggled and finished, 'Same bat channel."

Later that night Ianto had gotten very ill. The alcohol had disagreed with the stomach ulcer he'd been cultivating through all the trauma of the past eight months since Torchwood One was destroyed. He'd started vomiting blood. Lots of blood. Tosh had called an ambulance.

For nearly a week after returning from hospital Ianto had stayed in Tosh's flat and slept in her bed while she cared for him. The two of them derived a great deal of comfort and pleasure from sharing that physical closeness. On the last night Ianto stayed they'd again had sex and this time it was much better. They were less awkward with each other and it seemed a natural extension of the closeness they'd been sharing. They both knew it had nothing to do with love.

The following week Ianto had returned to work having told Jack and the team that he'd had to attend to a family emergency. No one seemed to question this and he just slotted back into his support role, occupied with tidying up the phenomenal mess around the place that seemed to have occurred in his absence. As she left to go home on Tuesday Tosh had smiled at him and whispered, 'Same bat channel?' and Ianto had nodded and calmly said, 'I'll pick up some Thai take away then shall I?' He'd have offered to bring wine too but he was still under doctor's orders not to drink alcohol at that stage.

Tuesday nights for takeways and sex had become the thing they did.

Tosh and Ianto trusted each other implicitly but they weren't in love with each other. They both knew that each of them was besotted with someone else. This was something they acknowledged and then ignored. In spite of including sex (most of the time, sometimes one or both of them was too injured, exhausted or plain not in the mood) the date nights were never about sex. It was just about being close to another person, to hold and cuddle and feel something, anything. Just to have a connection with another human being.

Because of the trust they had in each other they explored different sexual games and kinks. They discovered that neither one of them liked being tied up and restrained, not one little bit. It wasn't arousing, it was disturbing and frightening. It left them both on the verge of panic attacks. Ianto felt the same way about spanking and discipline, he couldn't see what anyone could find pleasurable in being hurt and humiliated like that. Tosh however quite liked it, done the right way and Ianto quickly learnt how to bring her right to the edge with the pain and then with the lightest touch to her clit he could tip her over as she screamed and writhed and cursed at him. Her pleasure pleased him and sometimes he would stroke himself and pleasure himself as she came, her buttocks red and swollen from his slaps.

They both quite liked being blindfolded, but only because they were with someone they could completely trust. It was especially good if chocolate and strawberries were involved. Food games were a favourite.

Even when Ianto started getting more involved with Jack, staying back late and staying nights with Jack in the hub, Tuesday was still date night with Tosh. Ianto never told Jack what he got up to and Jack never asked. He seemed to understand that Tuesdays with Tosh was an important ritual and he didn't intrude. Ianto didn't feel guilty about it, not quite, but he never went from Tosh straight to Jack. He always went back to his own flat in the early hours of Wednesday morning.

They bought sex toys to experiment with and played all sorts of games. Some nights they would slow dance, gradually removing clothing, swaying together and arousing each other just by the rhythm of the dance and the movement of their bodies. Those nights led to gentle conventional sex and more and more that turned out to be what they enjoyed the most. It was a bit like being an old married couple.

It was Tosh's dildo however that taught Ianto that he really liked being fucked up the arse. He was pleased he'd already worked that out before Jack tried to teach him. Jack was a caring and careful lover but Ianto wasn't sure he could have made him take things quite as slowly as he'd needed the first time. And the overwhelming rush of sensations he'd experienced would have been truly embarrassing in front of Jack. He didn't think he'd ever burst with arousal before. Tosh had held him as he'd come down, kissed his tears and not been in the least bit insulted when overwhelmed he'd simply curled up and gone to sleep. He'd made it up to her later of course.

One night Tosh had put on the elaborate costume and makeup of a Geisha and sat Ianto down while she went through the ritual of a tea ceremony, all without speaking. Ianto had enjoyed that immensely. He'd enjoyed the ceremonial part of it; he loved that sort of thing. He imparted ritual into his coffee making, but the Japanese had raised the ritual of tea making into an art form. He'd found it a little hard to follow towards the end of the long ceremony as Tosh whisked the tea in the bowls and passed one to him, because before she'd started she'd stripped him naked and inserted a vibrating butt plug into his arse. She then made him sit cross legged on a cushion on the floor; all his weight on his bottom to watch her prepared the tea.

It was through this game that Ianto had discovered his most favourite way of making love to Tosh. It was an absolute sheer delight to sit in her bed, reclining against the pillows, the vibrating plug in his bottom and Tosh riding herself to bliss on his cock. After the tea ceremony night they did this quite a lot.

Tosh would greet him in her light kimono, not the geisha one, and after they had eaten she would lead him into the bedroom and help him undress. He would undo her belt but she often left the silky sensuous robe on. They would kiss and get close then she would lube and prepare him and slip the plug into his arse. Ianto loved the moment it snugged in, sitting securely inside him held by the outer flange. From there on in any movement he made was doubly arousing. It was so arousing that Tosh usually held off triggering the remote for the vibrator until quite a lot later in the proceedings or everything would be over far too quickly.

Usually then they would retire to the bed and kiss and touch each other. Tosh had a particularly sensitive area running down her flanks and Ianto could drive her wild licking her smooth skin from her armpit to her hip. She had beautiful breasts with dark nipples and areola and although she liked these sucked she much preferred him to bite gently on the firm flesh around them. He would bite and lick, raising marks on her skin until Tosh pushed him back onto the pillows and straddled him. Her face would be open and wanton; lips parted as she pressed down on his body and leaned in for a kiss. The plug would press into just the right spot in his arse as Tosh "played", stroking her hot wet centre up and down his shaft leaving Ianto groaning and panting.

He could always smell her arousal, sweet and tangy as her wetness spread around him. He didn't enter her then, that wasn't what she wanted. She humped him, pressing down against him, sliding herself up and down his length as his cock lay hot and heavy on his stomach, catching its head in the top of her folds, pressing it against her clit. Ianto held her, knowing exactly when to pinch or pull or caress, sometimes holding her close, those beautiful breasts pressed into his chest as they kissed each other senseless. She would grind against him, her legs squeezing his hips and flooding their groins with her moisture before she would tense and moan and buck against him. Sometimes it was all he could do to hold back and not fling himself into her to finish it too.

After a moment to recover she would let him turn on the vibrator remote and if sometimes that was too much and he came just from grinding down on to the plug, she didn't hold it against him. But as he got more accustomed to the toy he gained more control. He was also having a lot more sex with Jack by then and was no longer quite as hair trigger sensitive to something in his arse as he had been. With a beautific smile Tosh would kneel up, position him against her and slide, hot and slick and so happily onto his cock. All Ianto had to do then was not come too soon as Tosh rode him, wanton and beautiful as she brought herself to another orgasm.

She usually sat back against his bent legs, her beautiful body on display and her eyes heavy lidded with lust. She was absolutely beautiful and Ianto adored watching her as she rode up and down on him, pleasuring herself on his cock. He would run his hands up and down her sensitive sides, across her belly or cup those gorgeous breasts.

As she started to lose her rhythm he gathered her into his arms, changing the angle and starting to thrust up himself, pressing up into her hot depths and down onto the plug tight in his butt. He'd lose it then, every time, giving himself over to wave after wave of pleasure and knowing absolutely as she clenched around him that Tosh was riding those waves too.

That was his absolute favourite way to make love to Tosh.

The date nights with Tosh had helped Ianto recover from the traumas of his early time at Torchwood Three, of losing Lisa and even more so later, of losing Jack. The regularity of them and Tosh's gentle acceptance of his ups and downs helped him come to terms with getting Jack back too. Making love to Tosh was never about Jack. It was good for Ianto to have something in his life that wasn't. It wasn't one sided by any means. The early sessions had been about Mary, and later about Tommy, and Owen, and always about connection and completion and acceptance. They had both needed it.

When Tosh was gone Ianto wasn't quite sure that he could have explained what the Tuesday nights had been about but it wasn't sex. He missed them terribly.

He hadn't realised until she'd gone, but he **had** been in love with Tosh and she'd been in love with him. In the end Ianto decided, what they had, had been an affair. A real life love affair.


End file.
